


Dueling Peaks and Dueling Hearts

by DesertHeart



Series: Into the Wild [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: American Sign Language, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertHeart/pseuds/DesertHeart
Summary: Link has finally left the Plateau and rejoined society. He still has a long way to go but he knows he had to get to work. However, dueling feelings about the people around him make things a little harder than he expects.Link is mute, bisexual, and a disaster.





	1. Brigo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I am super excited to share this part of the story with you! I've really enjoyed writing it and I really hope you guys enjoy reading it! I will try to post four chapters a week at the least, up to seven a week if it is a really good week! Just a reminder that this is the second part of a series. You can probably read it alone if you are familiar with the game. But I changed several things like the magic system to make it more story friendly. Also! I deviate a bit from the original dialouge! I have included as much in game dialouge as possible but I have also added plenty of my own! There is also an OC scattered here and there. Not really plot relevant just needed to make things glow easier. Just a reminder that I am Deaf! Link is mute and uses HSL which in my world is based heavily on ASL since that is what I use and am familiar with. Link is also a bisexual disaster! He will find interest in girls and boys and others if applicaple. He doesn't judge and neither do I.
> 
> Lastly, you may notice that this chapter is far longer than any chapters from the first fic. This will be consistent. I have more material and inspiration for this and so there is more content for you to read!

The next morning I am still full of restless energy. I know this is it, the day I will leave the relative sanctuary of this plateau and properly head out into the world. I now have two proper teleportation under my belt a day. I want to get a good head start so I think teleporting to the tower and then gliding down towards the dueling peaks is probably the best course of action. There are shrines out there. If I can find one and activate a travel gate by nightfall, I can return home and rest comfortably. I'm not sure the likelyhood of that but the shrines can't be to far apart from each other especially this close the the start of the training ground for these disciples. So reasonably they would get more difficult to find the farther away from the plateau that they get. So I am decently hopeful. I make sure that the inventory is all set up and everything working properly. I store everything I can except a few snacks and my weapon of choice today, a sword, and my shield. The lighter I travel the better most likely and since I have access to the inventory there was absolutly no need to push myself that hard and potentially weigh myself down. Once I feel ready, I teleport out to the tower. 

It's beautiful of course and I stand there for a few minutes enjoying the morning air and staring off in the distance towards the duelling peaks mountains. I will glide down directly in that direction. I wish that I had a better idea about where to start looking for these shrines. They are obviously my best bet to get strong enough to save Zelda. I also don't want to wander to far out of my path though so I use my scope to look towards the peaks and search for those orange glowing that were probably freaking out the people who were living their lives out there. I am excited to meet them but also very nervous about it still not sure how I will make myself understood. I know I'm not a huge sociable person I know this but I still want to see how these people live and communicate. I want to be involved in life as well. Though I know I will always be different. Through the scope I spot the tower but not any shrines. I guess I will just have to hope for the best. It's a heavily wooded area so worst comes to worst I can park myself up a tree. Taking a deep breath, I glide. 

As soon as I jump I am filled with anxiety I don't want to leave the safety of my home. The plateau is my home is so many ways. I know I can always just teleport back but not every night. My safe haven will become something that I can rarely use. If I could guarentee frequent locating of the shrines... my sheikah slate is supposed to give me hints, and apparently in olden days there were also guides who aided the disciples in their journeys but I don't have that ability. When I had been with the king he had cryptically told me that the Goddess would make sure that I knew how to find shrines that were hidden. That she would speak to others to guide me if needed. But for now I have nothing to go on and I look down the scenery is still stunning. It looks like an old road leading to a set of ruined buildings. My mind tells me it's an old military barrack. Right, I was a knight. I wonder if I had stayed here before. It feels a bit familiar. A moment later I spot the creatures. Bokoblins. But also a bigger creature, my research tells me that they are Moblins. Bigger, stronger. Tougher opponents. I quickly hide myself and notch my bow. If I can stay hidden long enough, I can hopefully kill the moblins with head shots. I wait, and wait. Archery is about patience. 

My patience pays off and I get a perfect shot in killing one of the moblins in their center camp. I quickly duck back behind the wall I was using for cover and hold my breath hoping they are still to stupid to realize where it came from. After a bit they stop shouting and hollering so I sit back up and eventually take my second shot. My adrenaline is screaming at me to run out and finish the rest of them off. But real life isn't all about epic battles. Throwing myself in the middle of them could very much result in my death. So many people had worked to aid and preserve me, I can't waste it just because my blood trills for some action. Now that the two big ones are taken care of though, I do take a few extra shots not being as careful of my location. I kill three more and only two bokoblins are left. These two definitely know where I am so I decide to try one of my abilities, I grab the sheikah slate and quickly press the onscreen shortcut for a bomb and generate one of the explosives before tossing it over the wall and ducking quickly detonating it. I hear them screaming long after the detonation. I look back over and see that they are not quite dead, but they aren't going anywhere anytime soon. 

I'm not sure what I expected, but this wasn't what I wanted for them. They could clearly still feel pain and they were suffering because my bomb didn't fully kill them. I venture out my guilt growing as I notch my bow once more. This has become a mercy kill. I quickly do what I must the guilt slowly eating at me. That wasn't as clean cut as I had hoped. I'm not sure I will use those again on a living being. Maybe just for rocks or the mechanical gaurdians. I sigh deeply and start collecting what I can use from the camp. I toss aside broken weapons and shields and practice putting the ones I think are useful into my inventory there are some rushrooms not far under a small overhang and I collect those. Then I'm on my way. The forest is encroaching on the side of the road as I head out. There are more building that could be hiding enemies so I am diligent and that's good because I have to fight several more before I clear this military outpost. 

As I continue on my way I come across a wagon. Its destroyed and the canvas torn off. I wonder when it is from, and what happened to the people who used it. I can't dwell on it for long. I need to keep going. It will be getting dark soon. I can see a large body of water ahead. And a bridge. I think I will camp on the bridge tonight. The undead don't seem to be able to spawn out of the concrete structures like bridges. Only from the dirt. So in theory I should be safe. They seem to only spawn if I cross over their burial places after dark. So if I settle on the bridge before dark, problem solved. I probably still won't sleep but I will build a fire. I had spent a good amount of time chopping wood before I headed out. 

As I near the bridge and the end of the ruins, I am ambushed by some more bokoblins. These creatures are everywhere ugh. I am startled but regain my ability decently quickly. After a few minutes of furious fighting I am once again alone. I collect what is useful before moving on again. The sun is starting to set and I need to settle down on the bridge. I step onto the bridge and breath a sigh of relief, and then there is a man jumping out from behind some wooden crates his spear out and shouting at me, I stumble backwards out of reach and I raise my hands in the air shaking my head so as not to appear a threat. It is a Hylian! My first person to meet outside of the platuea! I thought I would have to wait until Kakariko to meet anyone. Hopefully he doesn't try to fight me. He is dressed in makeshift armor and has gear consistant with a traveling soldier. He relaxes after a moment and doesn't attack me. 

"Oh, you are just a traveler. I'm sorry. My name is Brigo." He pauses and waits for me to respond as he puts his spear down and steps back allowing me to step onto the bridge. My muteness is thrown into the spotlight as I try to figure out how to communicate with this man. I decide direct action so I start to sign to him. I know he won't understand but I hope it gets my point across. I start by tapping my throat and then shrugging before signing my sign name and telling him how happy I am to meet him.

Brigo looks at me with wide eyes. He clearly has no idea how to handle the fact that I cannot speak with him. "I've never met anyone who talked like that. Though Lady Impa tells stories of a Knight appointed to the princess who used hand signs like that. Can you not talk? You can hear me though right?"

I smile a little bit. Lady Impa seems to be going strong then. That is good for me. I was worried after 100 years she might not actually be there despite king Rhoam saying she would be. After all she had to be ridiculously old now. I wonder what this man would think if I could tell him that I was that knight. He would probably think that I was crazy honestly. So I tap my ears and nod before tapping my throat again and shaking my head. 

"Okay so you just can't speak, well that's alright. I'm sure we can figure it out. Come on a bit closer. I have a camp set up about the middle of the bridge."

I follow him glad to be off the plain dirt of the earth. Brigo continues to talk as we walk. "This bridge, the Proxim Bridge, is an important route for trading and just generally travelling. I patrol the bridge. I keep really busy making sure monsters don't nest here by chasing them off the bridge and stuff. I also keep travellers company here since alot of them stop on the bridge to avoid the odd creatures that pop up in the earth at night. The more people and light the better the chase them away. I can also give directions! I frequently help people make it to the stable right on the other side of the mountian pass."

I lean forward interested. I can see he has a tent propped up on the bridge with a fire. I am impressed that he is able to keep those set up here and that he takes his job so seriously. Hearing about the stable is also excellent news! 

"I switch out with another patroller every two weeks or so. Then I head home to Kakariko to see my family for a bit before coming back. We have to keep this route clear for the supply train for the village. I really enjoy my job. I get to meet interesting people. I just wish I knew your name!" He grins back at me and I smile back warmly as well. He has nice warm brown eyes though I think his haircut is a little silly looking. But he does spend most of his time out here patrolling a bridge so maybe he does it all himself. It is awkwardly adorable. We make it to the camp and I peer out over the edge of the bridge. I can see another bridge in the distance, I also see an enemy camp not far. I want to see further so I pull myself up onto the ledge and lean out peering over towards Hyrule castle. Suddenly I feel something grab me from the back and pull me off the ledge. I fall to the ground in a dangerous heap and look up at Brigo who looks terrified,

"NKw you just wait a minute! Dont be rash okay? You really need to think about this for a moment! You can't change the world by jumping to your doom you know! That would only do one thing! And that would be to drive me batty! Seriously! Think of the shock that I would suffer seeing something like that! I'm young but you are even younger okay? I'm trying my best out here but I get the feeling that you are going to end up trying even harder. Don't throw it away here!" 

I stand quickly reaching out to take his hand rapidly shaking my head. I pat his hand and then wildly gesture towards the sky and the world before placing my hand over my eyes and making an exaggerated sightseeing motion with my head and body. 

"Oh! Don't worry me like that! And you probably still shouldn't climb up there it could crumble and you could just fall! But if you want to see some interesting things I can tell you! Look over there!" He points out near where I had been looking at a small patch of land that extends into the river on the other side of the bridge I can see. To get to it I would have to cross that bridge. There is a dead gaurdian. Tilted over and seemingly partly buried in the river it's long legs extended. I shiver. "I may be somewhat used to seeing bad omens by now, but that... well let's just say its badder than most."

I glance at him raising an eyebrow. It doesn't seem all that bad to me actually. It's dead after all and not chasing us. "Did you see those strange things that popped out of the ground... did you see them?" Brigo turns to me earnestly. I nod my head quickly. The towers I assume? "I'm not talking about mushrooms here! I'm talking about those towers!" He points at the blue one in the distance. "That one has even changed colors! They seem to have popped up all over the place! And that's not the only strange thing that's happened!" 

He turns me back the way we came towards the military outpost pointing at a point that is perfectly visible from the bridge but from the road was a little bit back behind some of the hills, it's a shrine. I sigh. I could have activated a gate and traveled home tonight for a good night's rest. And a safe one. But then I wouldn't have met Brigo tonight so I suppose that it is okay.

"The shrines you see! They have been there for as long as anyone can remember! Everyone knows they were once shrines for the Goddess Hylia! They are everywhere! They are great landmarks because villages are always near them! So stables are built near them as well! But they have always just been there! But these long deserted shrines suddenly just started glowing! You know what this means, don't you? The end is near! So with all this craziness going on I have been keeping an eye on that thing. Just to see if it suddenly starts moving, you know?"

I am busy thinking about the shrine so this statement catches me off guard and I turn to him an eyebrow raised and a confused look on my face. "I'm talking about that gaurdian of course! Haven't you heard the old stories about Hyrule?" Oh I understand now, back to the gaurdian. I nod my head but he has looked away over the water again. "See that thing over there? The one shaped like an overturned urn? THAT is what I'm talking about. Did you know some of them can move? One of them once chased me down and tried to kill me!" I pull back in shock and pointed over at the one we were discussing. "Well no not this one, it was a different one. That one was closer to the castle but before the forest... when they spot you, they shoot blue beams of light at you! Man I was so sure that was the end for me. I was prepared for the worst. But I somehow managed to escape into the nearby woods. You think it was my lightning fast reflexes that saved me?" I quickly nod my head to affirm this for him. To escape a walking Gaurdian he had to have been fast. I've never even seen one but I know it will be awful when I do. "Ha. I wish. Truth is I just got lucky." I frown a bit wishing I had the words to comfort him. He seemed anxious and depressed despite the amazing job he seemed to be doing here. "Anyway I hear more gaurdians like that still wander around Hyrule castle. Be careful." 

I nod my head. He seems satisfied with that. It is now almost fully dark. My stomach grumbles embarrassingly and I grimace and shrug. He just laughs and points over to the campfire. "If you have supplies you can cook there. If not I think I have a bit extra of my rations." 

I shake my head at him again and I turn to sit beside the fire. He has a log set up and I am pleased with the situation. I pull out some of my food, enough for both of us. I don't use the inventory because I don't want to scare him. I cook us up a nice meal of mushrooms and eggs with some meat. I add a bit of the spicy pepper to give it an extra kick and a dash of the salt I had found in the woodcutter cabin back on the plateau. I use his cooking pot and utensils. He also has some wooden carved plates for us to eat off of. There are exactly two of them. One for him and one for his relief if they are here at the same time. He is grateful for me making him dinner with my own food. 

"You are a really good cook! I am glad that you stopped here tonight. Most people aren't thrilled with camping on a bridge." 

I smile at him glancing across the fire at him. He is a nice looking young man. Even in the fire light. He is older than me with some lines from stress on his face. I just shrug not having another way to tell him that I've never actually slept in a house so this is fine to me. He just smiles again and I like his smile. I really do think I like him. He is kind if a bit jumpy. He seems lonely as he doesn't really stop talking. About the food or asking me questions which I struggle to respond to. It is frustrating to not be able to tell him what I want to. But he doesn't really seem to mind and fills the silence. Eventually he notices that I am yawning. I don't actually intend to sleep but he points to the tent. "I have some bedding in there. Some furs. Not the softest like a real bed but it gets the job done and keeps me warm. You can rest in there if you want. I can stay up tonight. It's perfectly safe they never come onto the bridge. Not unless a traveler is out at night and then they follow them onto the bridge. I am perfectly capable of fighting them off."

I shake my head and point at him and fold my hands against the side of my face. The sign language for bed or sleep. I close my eyes and mimicking sleep breathing with my mouth. "Oh no no I am not tired! You should definitely get some rest." 

I raise an eyebrow. I think that Brigo looks tired. I shake my head again. This goes on for a while before Brigo laughs and nods his head. "Okay okay! I will sleep in the tent! I hope you get some rest too!" I already know I can make it through the night without sleep. If I really feel tired I might prop myself up against the edge of the bridge and take a nap sitting up. Since it seems so safe. It is very dark now after all, the only light the fire and the moon and we haven't been attacked. The monster creatures sleep at night and the undead really dont pass onto the hard stone. 

Brigo heads into the tent but comes out a moment later holding a Fur blanket. He heads over to me and drapes it around my shoulders. "Just so you are more comfortable. You sure are stubborn. I hope that I get to see you in the morning! Don't take off without saying goodbye alright?" I nod pulling the blanket around my body with a warm smile. He really was sweet. And adorable in an awkward way. He heads back in calling out goodnight and I can hear him getting ready for bed and falling asleep. I settle in for my own night smiling up at the stars.


	2. Bosh Kala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you want to connect with me more I have a tumblr blog for this fic called linkslovers I hope to see you guys there! I would love to chat!

I doze off during the night after several hours of keeping watch and then deciding that I was safe. I awake to soft singing and the smell of a warm breakfast. I slowly blink up at Brigo who grins brightly when he notices that I am awake. "Hey! I made you breakfast! Since you were so kind last night I wanted to return the favor. I made some eggs I have, not a bird egg like you used, well I guess technically they are bird eggs but not like from a tree. There is a guy in Kakariko who keeps cuckoos and they lay eggs which he sells. I got some last time I was there and I saved them for a special occasion. This is a great time to use them I think! I also have some shrooms just like you but I didn't want to have the same breakfast as you, so I added some herbs. I think that it is going to come out really good!" 

I grin standing and I sign 'thank you' to him. He blinks up at me again so I sign it again. He still looks confused and I sign mouthing the word thank you and signing it again. We repeat it a bit and then his eyes light up and he signs back. "Thank you! That gesture means thank you! Oh that is wonderful! Can you teach me more?" I grin at him and hand him back the blanket and sign the correct word mouthing it as well. "Oh that is blanket?" He hands it back to me and repeats. "How would I say, I want you to keep this blanket because you don't have any camping gear with you it appears and I want you to stay warm." 

I must look shocked and then I smile as I slowly sign the sentence. I shake my head no as I sign the word for no as well. He repeats it then rolls his eyes. "Please I really want you to keep it. It would make me feel better." After a moment I nod my head because I dont want to upset him. Also because it is a sweet gesture and I kind of want the blanket also. I roll it up and he offers me a leather tie which I use to attach the blanket to my back under my weapon and shield to my belt. I'm lucky I have such a good belt harness system to hold everything up. I will put it in my inventory later. I still don't want to scare him. 

After that we sit and enjoy breakfast. I continue to teach him and he is fumbling and adorable repeating the signs and committing them to memory. He is better at remembering what they look like when I sign them than he is at remembering how to form them. This is fine for me. I know he won't make much progress but he will be able to have good memories about our fun morning. I still have no way to tell him my name. I try to draw letters in the ash and sign the letters to him but he doesn't seem to recognize them. Maybe there is no written language out here. Or maybe he just wasn't one of the people able to learn it. I just smile and wave it off. I eventually stand and make it known that it is time for me to leave. I need to get to that shrine and wipe it out. I gesture towards the shrine and try to tell him that is where I am going but despite our progress he doesn't understand. 

"Goodbye stranger! It was wonderful to meet you! I hope I get to see you again soon! If you ever pass by here or Kakariko try to find me and let me know that you are okay! Let's both wish each other good luck! I am sure we will need it!" I nod to him as Brigo nods. He doesn't question why I am going the way that I was coming from last night though he does shout, "By the way! I really like your earings!" I turn back and grin at him waving my hand in acknowledgment. I am very fond of my earings as well. Just a few minutes later I am standing on the platform for the shrine. I wish I could have told him the shrine would be changing. But I didn't know how to get him to understand. I don't want him to be scared. I feel my face heat up a bit thinking about him. Maybe instead of going home tonight I will come back out and spend the time with Brigo before I head on to the tower not far from here. 

I follow the same pattern and the shrine glows blue the travel gate activating. I feel like Brigo may be seeing me more often than he might expect because of the fact there is a travel gate right here beside where he works. Or whatever. I wonder if he gets paid for this back in Kakariko. I pull the slate back and look at the blue icon on the map. The Bosh Kala shrine. I nod and head my way in. Once I have entered the shrine the monk of this shrine speaks with me welcoming me and telling me the name of the trial. 

"The wind guides you."

I nod. I can see two staircases directly in front and to the left of me. To the right is a platform with a chest. On the platform the left staircase leads to is a large fan. I was probably supposed to use that to fly with my glider. So did all of the disciples have gliders? Before I begin the trial I put everything I don't think that I will need into my inventory including the blanket from Brigo. A precious and priceless gift. Then I head for the stairs on the left to see where the wind generated by the heavy fan will take me. 

Once I am there it is obvious what I am supposed to use it for. To get to the platform on the right with the chest. This was just a practice part of the trial then probably. Once I jump the wind blows me across the gap with astonishing speed and I feel sick to my stomach. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten so much of that delicious breakfast. I land and open the chest. It requires authorization from the sheikah slate. There are some arrows inside and also some shiny stones. I look at the amber shiny see through rock. It was amber I believe. I am pleased with this and I add both arrows and rocks to my inventory. They probably weren't useful or what I need from here but I like them. Maybe I will give Brigo one when I go back. I also want to cook him another nice dinner and supply him with some provisions. I shake him off trying not to think about him as I hop off to head up the middle staircase. Once I pass into the next room area there is a vast void between me and the next section. Stairs to my left have a fan to help me glide over the chasm and on the other side on the right is a matching one to do the same to get me back to this side when I am done. I can see more stairs in the distance but not very well so I'm not sure what comes next. I'm in such a cheerful mood I don't really care either. I quickly take the plunge and glide across. 

It actually runs me right into a metal wall. Its intricate detailed carvings like a tall fence because you can see through it but shaped like a wall. So I can't get further. There is another platform to my left centered in the middle of this area with another fan. This also seems obvious to me. This wasn't challenging at all. On the platform I notice that I can see the blue box with the monk. I just had to glide to the next platform and I was done. This was quite an easy test! To my right there was a platform stretched out even with the platform the shrine is on but not quite connected and situated slightly lower than the shrine platform. It appears to be so you can glide from the shrine platform to that one and walk back to the gliding fan that would take you to the first area. 

Excellent so my way forward and my way back were already nicely planned out. This day seriously couldn't get any better. Once again I jump off and easily navigate to the next platform. On the way there I realize the challenge here is to not overshoot and land on the platform instead of flying to far and falling into the void. I don't know what will happen if I do fall but I don't want to find out. I drop to the platform and breathe a sigh of relief. All that is left now is the monk. I casually strode forward and touch the box watching it shatter to pieces. As always, the monk speaks, it is always the same words. 

"Your resourcefulness in overcoming this trial speaks to the promise of a hero. In the name of the goddess Hylia I bestow upon you this spirit orb."

It appears from nowhere like typical and slowly glides through the air to land in my outstretched hands. 

"May the goddess smile upon you."

The monk then dissolves into the light and I am left alone to make my way back to the entrance. As I do I think about the fact that this monk had been dressed and positioned differently that the four monks from the platuea. Was this typical? Would I normally see that each monk was different? It made sense that they would be. After all they were all different people. I feel silly about not realizing that before. I make it to the exit and move my thoughts elsewhere. I should have looked for a bedroom in the shrine. Oh well. 

I couldn't have been in there for more than a few hours. The position of the sun tells me this is correct as it is only noon and I am excited to head back to the bridge and Brigo. Brigo isn't far. He is standing at the edge of the bridge on my side staring with wide eyes at the shrine which is now blue like the tower from the Platuea. I can't tell if Brigo's astonishment is from seeing me emerge from the shrine of just from the fact that the shrine is blue now. Regardless his eyes follow me as I trot over to him and come to a standstill in front of him looking up at him. I only come up to his shoulders. I wonder if this is because of age difference, though I still don't actually know my age, am I even done growing? Or if it is because he is tall and I am not. I pull myself out of my musings and smile sheepishly at him he clears his throat. I wait patiently. He clears it again. I continue to wait. 

"You, I thought I, saw you come out of the shrine? And the shrine is blue now. It turned blue a few hours ago. I don't understand." 

I smile at him again trying to not look threatening. I point at myself and then at the shrine. I nod my head several times trying to confirm what he was saying. I reach out to tug on his arm and pull him towards the shrine so that I could show him. He digs his feet into the ground and resists. I had only slightly been tugging as a suggestion so I pull back and hold my hands up in surrender to show him that I had no intention of forcing him to do anything he didn't want to do. He relaxes a bit. 

"Okay. So you actually came out of that shrine? You went inside of it? Did you make it turn blue?" Brigo asks these questions rapidly as if struggling to believe it could be possible. I nod my head and try to look apologetic. "Did you make that tower turn blue too?" I nod my head again. He points towards the orange tower that was my original destination. "Are you going to do the same to that tower?" I nod once more this time adding the sign for yes. "Oh my goddess, I have got to see that. Oh man I can't leave the bridge. Damn. I will just have to watch it from a distance or something. Well if you are headed for the tower I guess I should tell you that if you keep going this way across the bridge you will end up on the opposite bank. You have to travel down to that other bridge in order to end up on the right side." I blink a bit and glance out towards the other bridge. 

"How did you get into that shrine? I wish you could answer all of my questions!" Brigo starts to pace on the edge of the bridge, "I need to keep patrolling, walk with me?" 

I nod my head and make to follow him but he puts an arm out barring my way. "The blanket, you don't have it anymore." Brigo looks so sad that I feel ridiculously guilty. It was a simple oversight on my part. I step back 'please don't freak out okay?'

"Please.... not.... crazy?" Brigo only understands the first two simple words but guesses based on the rest of my sentence. I nod because it is close enough. I pull my sheikah slate out and activate my inventory. A moment later the blanket materializes in my hand. Brigo shouts in alarm stumbling away from me before he pauses and takes a deep breath. "Are you a monk? Or a mage or something? There are old stories, that there are those who can use magic assist devices to do amazing things once trained in it. You are one of those people? There are also stories of those who didn't need the slate to do all of those amazing things. They say the Princess's champion was one of those people. Or Lady Impa says that at least. Oh my gosh. A real life mage."

I just listen to him as he babbles on. He doesn't seem to really need any actual answers from me. I return the blanket to my inventory. I'm not sure why I am actually trying to explain all of this to Brigo. But I have learned some interesting and useful information. Apparently I no longer needed the assist device to teleport or use my other sheikah abilities in my previous life. Well it wasn't really a previous life but it feels that way. I just nod my head when he stops to look at me. He then takes a deep breath and begins his patrol again. I follow along struggling slightly to keep up with the pace set by his longer legs. I could run but then I would be to fast. 

"So you are a mage and you make those things blue instead of orange because you are training with them. Wow. That's actually really cool. Oh man I wish that I was mage. But I bet you some how ended up with the very last assist device. Even Lady Impa doesn't have one anymore. This is so crazy, and so cool oh my gosh. I can't believe I met you! How does that thing work? Can you show me?" 

I nod and do my best to show him different things on my sheikah slate. He is amazed and we spent most of the afternoon exploring it as I follow him on patrol. He is especially excited when I show him my ability to ice over the water of the furiously rushing river. "You can make bridges wherever you go! Is it strong enough to walk on?" 

I nod my head and watch him shiver as he touches a finger to the water. Unfortunatly, we are distracted by this when the group of creatures that had a camp visible from the bridge decide to overtake us on the bridge. Luckily they aren't actually very stealthy so when I hear a sound my head snaps up and I spot them. I shove Brigo behind me protectively and take off at a run for the side of the bridge they are on since we had been on the opposite bank. Brigo shouts as I pull out my sword and I remember that he had been a guard as well so didn't need my protection. To late now. I throw myself into the battle furiously. 

A few kills later I realize that Brigo has come forward and joined the battle as well. There are four left of the seven creatures that attacked us. Brigo proves to be extremely talented with the spear that he Carrie's around. It pleases me that it isn't just for decoration. It makes him a lot more fascinating. He finishes off two of them with his spear while I remove a head with my sword. Brigo spins around and stabs the spear over my shoulder so close that the wind generated by it flows through my hair. That was an amazing move that takes precision. I hear the gurgling of the last creature and I turn to see that he has speared it through the throat. 

The battle is over and the two of us are no worse for the wear. Brigo slowly stretches. "That was really dangerous! I gaurd this bridge you should have left it to me!"

I just roll my eyes at him and smile. I was a warrior. The appointed knight to a princess. Even if I can't remember that. I remember my ability to fight. I turn and start gathering the stuff left over. I offer him the weapons carrying them over to his camp and leaning them against the ledge of the bridge.

"Thanks. I can give them to travellers or use them if I need them." Brigo stretches and I catch him eyeing the gaurdian across the water again. I tap his arm. 

'I am going to go check out that gaurdian for you.' I sign. Brigo smiles sweetly down at me and I know that he doesn't understand. I simplify it. 'I walk there.' I point at the gaurdian. His eyes widen and he points out at it as well.

"You are going to go over to the gaurdian? Why would you do that?" 

I just smile and pat his arm. I don't have a way to tell him that it is to ease his peace of mind. 

"You aren't leaving tonight are you? It is almost dusk and it will be ridiculously dangerous! Please just stay tonight again!"

I quickly nod my head, I hadn't intended on traveling during the night anyway. He relaxes and smiles again. 

"Well I can't stop you though I think you shouldn't go. It might hurt you! But since you are, you need a good night's sleep. You will take the tent tonight and I will sleep out here. But until then we can make dinner together and have a nice chat. Will you teach me more words?" 

I grin and him and nod. I will simply accept this. It was his way of being kind and I would not take it from him. The rest of the night is lovely though I had forgotten to go hunt and get some meat like I had wanted to. Eventually it is late and we are both tired though we don't seem to want to go to bed. I just smile eventually and tell him I am going to bed. He nods yawning. I use the inventory to make the blanket appear and lay it over his shoulders mimicking his actions last night. His face flushes as he smiles up at me. 

"Thank you. I wish I knew your name but I havent been able to guess it. I've rattled off several names to you. How would you feel if i just call you Link like the lost champion of the princess who also used Hylian Sign Language?" 

I stare at him in shock for a moment. I can't believe that he has somehow come to my name even if he doesn't actually believe that it is actually me name. Breifly I wonder if it is something more, if perhaps the Godess herself has whispered it into his ears. Happily I nod my head. This was more than alright. He grins at me again. "Good night then, Link." 

I duck into the tent and settle into the furs. This is lovely and warm. Nothing like what I am used to from my home shrine. I still have a huge grin on my face. I briefly think that this tent is big enough for both of us before I have fallen asleep.


	3. Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to check me out on Twitter and tumblr! Linkslovers is my tumblr username, I am very fond of Brigo! What do you think? I spent a long time developing his character based on the little info we have from the game

The next morning I am once again awoken to the smell of a delicious breakfast. When I exit the tent I see that the sun is a decent distance in the sky. I settle across from the fire from Brigo and point up at the sky 'wow I overslept!' Then I mimic the sun creeping through the sky and myself still sleeping. 

I am rewarded with Brigo's bright laughter and I feel my face start to warm. I enjoy this. That is when a slow dawning starts to come over me. I like Brigo. In a crush like fashion. I have a crush on this random man that I have just met. Is it because he is the only person besides the king that I have a proper memory of? Maybe so but it doesn't matter. So I was Gay then? That word doesn't really feel right. But no other word comes to mind. I shrug it off and simply bask in the feelings that the crush brings me. I will never act on a crush like this. I don't actually know him. Maybe far in the future if I continue to see him frequently and if the crush doesn't fade naturally over time as most do especially since he is the first living human I have seen since I awoke. It seems like maybe it is only natural. 

"Link!"

I turn my head quickly to look at him. My flush now is born purely of embarrassment and not those nice soft fluttery feeling. 

"I think maybe you need more practice at responding to your new name! Though maybe because I will be the only one to call you that... oh well! I really wish I could just assign you this name for everyone to use."

I laugh a soft sound that doesn't really emerge it's more like a breathy huffing. It will never not be amusing to me that he has somehow correctly guessed who I am yet doesn't actually know who I am. Brigo brightens up hearing this. "Are you laughing? That's great! I'm glad you thought that was funny! So that means that you like the name I gave you? Is it close to your birth name?" 

I just grin and nod at him wait a moment and nod again so that I have answered both questions. I then stand and stretch having eaten my part of the meal absent mindedly. Which is a shame because it is delicious. 'I need to get started. Watch me okay?' 

Brigo frowns watching me as I sign and gesture to be understood. "You are go to head out... you want me to keep an eye on you? Oh so I can see you when you get to the gaurdian? Well alright. I really wish you wouldn't... you could just stay with me till I go back to Kakariko in a few days..." I blink at him a little bit. It wouldn't be bad to have a travelling partner but I also shouldn't wait that long... despite how much I enjoy Brigo's company I really do have a Mission I need to be doing. "Please Link, aren't you going to Kakariko anyway? Isn't that why you are headed this way? My relief will be here in three days! I can show you the way!"

Well technically yes I was headed for Kakariko.. but I needed to search the area for more shrines! But I had the travel gate... after a moment I smile at him and nod. He jumps up and grabs me by the arms excitedly. 

"Oh that is absolutly fantastic! Have you ever been there before?"

I shake my head again laughing. I pull away gently though my arms burn where he had touched me. 

"I can't wait to show you around! It really is a lovely little village and I can introduce you to all of my family!" 

I frown just a moment. A family? I remember him mentioning it before. Did he have a romantic partner? Children maybe? They would have to be very young. It didn't matter. My crush was minor after all and if he had a family that would help me get over it quicker. So I nod my assent and point towards the gaurdian again before I turn and start heading off the bridge again. 

"Make sure you come back tonight! You are supposed to make dinner after all!" Brigo calls after me and I raise my hand in acknowledgement as I walk away. I am finally on my way. It should only take a few hours to get to the gaurdian. And then the rest of the day can be spent attaining the tower. After that I will return back to Brigo. I'm sure he will be excited. I am to honestly thinking about another companionable dinner. The King had been nice to spend time with, but in like a fatherly way. Brigo is my friend. I think. 

Not very long later as I turn towards the bridge I come across the empty camp of the Bokoblins that had attacked us on the bridge yesterday. I loot around it but find nothing of use except another shiny rock, this one like rainbows. Pleased I pocket it. This might be a better gift for Brigo that the amber one I found in the shrine. Maybe I could carve it into something? Well probably not. I don't know if I have that skill. I continue along the edge of the river and successfully catch a few fish who were swimming to close to shore. I store them in inventory and then remember I forgot my blanket back with Brigo. Oh well. I was going back tonight anyway. Three days before we set out for Kakariko. 

I miss my home shrine less than I thought I would. I know that I have Brigo to thank for that. He made the world seem open and kind for my exploration. I have so much to do and see, according to my shrine list I am going to travel over all of Hyrule to complete the shrines. I have continued walking and come across another camp of Bokoblins. There are only three so playing safety first I hide behind the crest of the hill and take out the scout with an arrow. The other two notice and come charging for me, not as well hidden as I had thought. I pull my sword and defeat them easily enough before heading into their camp to see what they had. To my delight they have a trunk that is full of more of those shiny white rainbow stones. They are beautiful and I am quickly becoming enamored with them. I feel like they could be worth something so I put them in my inventory. It appears my inventory may be getting full soon. My trunks overflowing with weapons and things. I needed to teleport home and organize it. Take some things out. For now though I continue to the bridge that I am almost to. 

My sheikah slate beeps when I step on the bridge and when I look at it the name Owlan bridge has flashed across the map screen. I also see that I am barely inside the Dueling peaks region. This wasn't good since I had decided that I must complete all of the shrines in this region before I moved on to another. That way I could more easily keep up with what I had completed. I had a list of the shrines and hints to locations. I just needed to find them before I move on. 

Almost immediately my resolve is tested when I look around and see TWO shrines that are in plane sight from the bridge as well as an odd structure that looks like a building with a horse head. If I detoured I might be there by night fall... but I have another mission. In this region. It takes great fortitude but I pull myself away. They would still be easy targets when I made it to that area. In due time. I cross the bridge with no issue and stretch on the other side. There is a forest here on this side, and I can see deer! This would be a good place to go hunting. There is a path through the forest but I have a Mission! So I turn towards the gaurdian that plagues Brigo. 

However I find myself assaulted by a creature known as an octo according to my creatures manual and several blue chu. I had fought one before but hadn't known the name. I run back a bit before pulling my bow out to shoot the chu's they move slowly so it is easy. The Octo throws rocks at me though so it makes it a bit harder though I eventually succeed in shooting it as well and I am once again free to continue on my way. After just a little bit longer I have arrived at the wooden ruins of some sort of structure, and the decayed guardian. 

I am correct of course that this one will never come alive but I want him to be comforted by the proof. I climb to the top of it and start waving my arms to get his attention. I don't know if he truly sees me but I hope that he can. I can't see him that is for sure it's to far. But he watches the guardian so often he should see my triumph. I stand there a while before I finally, turn my sites back on the tower which will give me the map information I need to more easily locate the shrines in this area.

I discover that I have misjudged the distance to the tower and it is much further than I thought. I think I can still make it there by the end of the day. I run along the rivers edge not fast enough to wear me out, but enough that I am making a decent distance relative to the time I am spending. It will be pretty late when I get back. The river doesn't seem as vicious up in this area. There are more ruins of houses and I fight more Octo. Then I come across a bigger enemy encampment. One of the skull ones. I know it is dangerous but I am also excited because I know that there will be good weapons and useful items most likely. I take the scout out first of course before taking out the rest. I feel like I might be getting stronger or maybe I was just more confident but I am not afraid of the bokoblins anymore and I take them out easily. Only one of the weapons is of any worth though. A beautiful shiny sword that it delightfully weighted and fits easily in my hand. I trade out my weapon and move on. No loot here either. I am a bit disappointed but the sword was worth it. Once leaving that camp there is a hill that goes up and up but never comes down as the river is there instead, so it ends in a cliff. I can also see the tower. The damn thing is in the middle of the river. 

I frown standing there for longer than I should trying to develop a strategy. I eventually decide to climb the hill for a better look at the distance since up the hill takes me much closer. Unfortunatly I also run across another enemy camp. My new sword dispatches them easily however. They are all red ones and my sword is fast and powerful. I am finally at the tower. The sun is starting to set however and the undead will soon make their appearance. Brigo is probably really worried about me and I don't want him to be. However there is good news, it appears that I can actually simply glide right over and land directly on the tower. 

I proceed to do just that and begin my climb. This tower isn't difficult at all. I don't have to worry about monsters or anything because I already took them all out. Though if I fall it will be into the water and that won't be very pleasant. But with my ability I should be just fine. It's a long climb and it is now completely dark but I make it to the top. Extracting the regional map is easy and as soon as it is down the tower slowly turns blue. I hope that Brigo can see it. It was a feat to complete after all! I kind of hope I will be able to show him something like this quite a lot since it seems to impress him so much. While examining the map I see that this region is so much bigger than the Plateau. This is a little bit daunting since I am not sure how I will be able to find all of the shrines and get stronger. I take a slow deep breath however to try and make myself relax. There was no reason to freak out now. After all it was time to return to Brigo and ease his anxiety. For surely he is worried. Then I get a notification on the Slate, 

"Additional functionality detected. The sheikah slate sensor."

A new icon appears on my home screen and then automatically opens. It appears to be some sort of radar thing. Instructions pop up on my screen. "The sensor reacts when you are close to a shrine that you have not yet visited. If you head in the direction where the reaction is the strongest you should be able to find the shrine." A feeling of relief washes over me.  
This would greatly help in my search for the shrines! It also makes me feel better about the disciples sent out into the world years and years ago, they did have some extra help and weren't just thrown to the wayside.

I am exhausted but I am sure I still have enough strength to teleport to the shrine near him. I do not want to spend another night on top of a tower. That was not my idea of comfort at all. I select the appropriate location on my map and allow the blue light to lift and engulf me. A few disorientating moments later I am back at the shrine by Proxim bridge. I do however have to cross some bare earth to get to the bridge which may lead to being attacked by the undead. I try to mentally prepare myself before I take off at a run. I actually make it to the bridge without encountering any of the creatures which amazes me since the moon is now high in the sky. I slow down to a walk. I've never made much sound when I move and this allows me to make it to Brigo's camp without alerting him to my presence. 

Unfortunatly this also means that I see a sight that will likely stay with me forever. Brigo is sitting on his log bent over with his face in his hands. He is crying, the tears not staying contained by his hands and dripping to the bridge below him. His soft whimpers feel like they are piercing the night though they are barely audible. I feel like my heart is breaking. I should have done something else and come back earlier. I feel terrible about the state that I have put him in. I clear my throat and scuff my foot against the ground to get his attention. 

He jumps to his feet grabbing his spear looking alarmed and then freezes. For a long time he simply stares at me. He doesn't seem to believe his own eyes. Then he drops his spear and comes running for me scooping me up in his arms and lifting me off my feet. I grab onto his shoulders to keep myself steady. He holds onto me tightly and I return the hug after a moment. 

"Link, oh Link you came back I thought for sure that you had perished! I saw you on the guardian but then you traveled away from the bridge towards the mountains and I have been filled with anxiety ever since! I thought you had decided to abandon me, but you don't seem that type so I waited for your return but when the moon rose I was sure I would never get to see your lovely face again!" 

I flush embarrassed at this statement. I push away a little bit starting to get uncomfortable with all of this prolonged contact. Brigo seems to understand and he carefully sets me down. 'Thank you.' I sign and mouth and he grins at me again. 

"You're welcome. Sorry if I scared you. I was just so happy to see you again when I thought that I wouldn't ever get to see you again. Anyway I ended up making dinner obviously, I saved you some in the pot, we can warm in back up. You are all beat up, you've got bruises and cuts. Are you seriously injured? No? Alright. You must have fought a bit today." Brigo turns around and gasps, "the tower! Oh man I missed it! I must have already been sitting down over here! Oh man if I had seen that I would have known you were safe! You didn't tell me you were going to the tower!" 

Thinking back on it, he is correct. I hadn't done so because I hadn't been sure I could properly convey the message. Oh well. It was over now. I settle down at the fire and he brings the pot over setting it up again. I thank him again and he smiles. All of a sudden he just looks really tired. I really did give him quite a scare. I wasn't used to having someone to answer to. I would have to be more careful. I assume that I used to answer to Zelda, however I don't remember any of that. When I lost my memory, when I woke up, I woke up a completely different person that I was before. I don't know anything about the link that I was before. He was in essence, gone, because memories and experiences are what created the core of a person. He and I may share traits or other things like a body, but I would never be exactly like him. Even if I one day simply got all of my memories back, I still wouldn't be him. I wouldn't be me either probably, I would be this third unknown entity who was a mix of the other two. It was distressing to think about. 

I hadn't meant to start thinking about that, though I had before. I'm sure that I now look just as tired as Brigo. 

"Its probably ready now." Brigo says quietly able to sense the somber mood between us. I smile up at him trying to disapaite it and help us both feel better. I eat and compliment him to the best of his understanding. He smiles tiredly at me before he stands stretching. "You should take the tent again tonight." 

I frown at him a bit. I make the sign for tent followed by large. I then point at him and myself before pointing at the tent. I then use the sign for sleeping. I hope he understands. It's more pantomime than actual signing since he wouldn't understand the words. I am a bit nervous about suggesting it and I am sure my face is flushed. However, the tent is big enough for us both and I think that it is best that we share. For comfort reasons. Not because I am touch starved from being alone for so long. But I also don't want to be touched at all? Its confusing. But I trust him and after two nights I trust that we are safe. I also tend to sleep lightly so just in case something did happen I should wake up. 

While I am processing all of this Brigo is just standing there flushed in the cheeks as well. "Yeah okay I think that would be fine. You are right about there being enough space. And I've patrolled the bridge for a few years now and never had any issues at night time unless a late traveler crosses and drags something with them. But people typically don't travel at night. Okay. Yes. Well come on then." 

I nod my head and slowly follow him into the tent. We both get ready for bed. I keep a weapon close just in case. He settles on the furs first, as small as he can curl and I lay down on the other side so as not to crowd him. We are both very awkward for a few minutes and just stare at each other. Then we both start laughing and rearrange to be a bit more comfortable, barely touching. I fall asleep faster than I thought that I would. It is peaceful, and my dreams are untroubled.


	4. Journey to Dueling Peaks Stable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I wanted to apologize for the lack of posting. Unfortunatly I have some bad news. I was recently diagnosed with a dehabilitating not curable condition. It is unfortunate and causes me a lot of pain. I've been struggling with it for a while. But I got much worse recently and I finally got a diagnose (I live in America so this is ridiculously expensive for me.) I have started a treatment plan but I will probably have to slow down to posting once or twice a week. I have through chapter 12 already written. I intend to finish this and every other region. This story had brought me a lot of joy though this struggle. Would you all prefer that I updated on a set day once a week? Or do you all have preferences? I was thinking Friday night or Saturday morning. Please let me know what you think of the story!

The next morning when we wake up, we are closer than intended, cuddling close, we awake about the same time because we are both shifting and wake the other up. We slowly sit up and look at each other. Brigo looks adorable with his hair all messed up. I wonder if he is thinking the same about me. We both start to laugh a little bit before starting to get ready for the day. 

"So there is two more days till my relief gets here and we can head to kakariko. Are you sure about waiting for me? It is okay if you want to go on without me."

I shake my head and turn to smile at him gently. I would travel with him. I mimic shooting a bow. I then point at myself and mimic the gesture. He nods, "So you are going to go hunting today? Will you be gone the full day?"

I simply shrug. I also planned to head to my inventory chests today and organize those. I needed to make some more room for things as we went along. Brigo nods looking a bit worried before reaching out and gently taking my hands and looking at me earnestly. "Please, Link, come back before dark this time?" 

I can feel the heat in my face and I look down nodding my head pulling my hands away and slowly signing, 'I promise.' 

Brigo smiles at me, "I can only assume you are saying something like, I promise I will never do anything like that ever again and scare the shit out of poor Brigo the bridge gaurd." 

I laugh and nod my head. Close enough. I then turn away and duck out of the tent overwhelmed. It was just to much in that tiny tent. Maybe it was my age, which I still wasn't sure of, I should have asked the King but it hadn't seemed Important at the time. It seems very important now though. After all it is only natural for my body to react this way due to it's natural inclinations, but I want him to touch me or maybe even kiss me in the future. I don't know if that is just my body though or actually processed emotions. Maybe a bit of both. It doesn't matter. I quickly start to work on breakfast before Brigo can make it out here and cook instead. When he comes out he makes a small defeated sound.

"I guess I should have expected that! I feel like this is going to be a race to see who can do the most. Anyway I think last night went well, we should be able to share again right?" 

I nod in agreement and start pointing at different items around the camp before looking at him expectantly he looks confused at first before it dawns on him that I am continuing our lessons on HSL he smiles and starts showing me what he remembers and fumbling over those he doesn't really understand or remember. I am still pleased with his progress. I start teaching him new words as well. It's a bit difficult because I am not sure that Brigo knows how to read or if my written language is just a bit outdated. He didn't understand when I drew the letters in the dirt. The standard method of teaching hearing people HSL was to teach them fingerspelling first and then you would fingerspell the word and then show them the sign. But that method wasn't going to pan out here. But he was still trying his best to learn how to understand me. 

After breakfast I head out to hunt a bit before heading home temporarily. The day passes quickly and I stock up on supplies for our journey. I also come across a bit of wire which I am able to twine around one of the rainbow rocks. I then thread a small leather strip through the wire before tightening it and making sure it wouldn't come loose. It was a necklace now! Not a beautiful one but I think that it would make a good gift for Brigo. 

I teleport back a good hour or so before sunset. I don't want to risk being late at all. I head onto the bridge and he is thrilled to see me. I gesture to the cooking pot and tell him that I am going to start cooking. He starts to protest but I pull out some of the meat carefully wrapped for travel. His eyes widen and nods his head. It almost seems like he hadn't expected me to actually come back from hunting with some meat. He asks me what it is from so I show him the sign for deer. He nods his head, it was an easy one for him to understand. I had also caught some fish. We have a wonderful dinner. Practically a feast. We sleep in the tent together again. This time he holds my hand in the darkness. I let me. It feels nice to have that contact and he isn't being pushy and it's dark so I can't really see him so I am not as anxious. I have good dreams again. 

The next day I don't really have any plans so I decide to stay with him on the bridge for most of the day. Some of it I just wander around. I actually run into a few koroks and am able to collect some seeds from them. They seem enamoured with me and I help them cross the bridge. Brigo looks confused and I realize that he cannot see him. So Brigo had no gifts like I did. Some people were born with them... and some weren't. Brigo had beaten me to making the breakfast so I abandon him before dinner and I start making it while he is still on patrol. We see a couple of travelers but it is the traveler at the end of the day that is special. We are just finishing up when we hear some one shouting. 

"Hey! Brigo! Sorry I am late! I had a bit of trouble on the road!" 

Brigo stands and greets the newcomer grinning at him as he approaches. "Hey Heryn! You really are late I was expecting you midafternoon. So it's going to be a rough trip back I guess?"

"Yeah probably, oh you have a visitor? Who is this?" The man named Heryn asks. I smile a bit shyly and force myself not to hide behind Brigo. It's just been us for five days and I'm not really ready to share. But it's just for a little while after all. He smiles at me expectantly and I flush glancing at Brigo who smiles back. 

"Heryn, this is Link. He is mute. But he can still hear you, I don't actually know he real name but he uses HSL like the Link of old, you know? From Lady Impa's stories? So since he couldn't tell me his name he said that this was fine."

Heryn blinks a bit and then smiles. "You always meet the most interesting people Brigo. Well nice to meet you then Link! I am Heryn. I am also from Kakariko. I brought you some supplies for the trip home. And the stable is expecting you tomorrow night. Make sure you head out early to make it through the pass." 

Brigo nods. "Absolutly. I wish I could stay and chat with you more but if we are leaving early then Link and I need to get some sleep." 

"Oh? Are you escorting him back to Kakariko then?"

"Oh no, not really, Link is more than capable of taking care of himself. He is just travelling with me. Make the road more interesting you know?" 

Heryn chuckles a little. "Well alright then. Where is he sleeping tonight then? We normally both sleep in the tent but I dont think three will fit."

"Well he has been sleeping in the tent with me but it's not fair to force you out. He and I can sleep out here."

I flush a bit looking up at Brigo in shock. I tug on his arm and make a shooing gesture. 

"No Link I'm not going to leave you alone out here. Heryn will be fine on his own."

Heryn is watching us with wide eyes before he just starts to chuckle. "Do whatever you want Brigo. I am exhausted though so I am going to bed. Give me the report in the morning." He ducks into the tent and tosses some blankets out to us. I gather them up and shift a bit. I can't believe Brigo would choose to stay out here with me. Was I really already that close of a friend or companion to him? 

Brigo settles down leaning against the ledge and I slowly sit beside him. In order to share the blankets I have to sit pressed against him. He smiles at me "I hope this is okay Link. I didn't actually ask you." I just nod shyly and smile at him settling against him. It's a bit uncomfortable so I hesitantly lay my head on his shoulder not looking at him. After a moment Brigo lays his head on my head as well. It isn't as comfortable as the tent but it feels more intimate somehow. But it feels okay and I fall asleep. 

The next morning Brigo wakes me before the sun has fully risen in the sky. He looks like he had slept well. I smile up at him and realize that Heryn is already up and making breakfast. He seems a decent fellow. He has black hair instead of the soft brown that Brigo has. He is also slightly darker of skin tone. I simply smile at him in thanks. He smiles back. Brigo and Heryn chat over breakfast trading reports about the traffic over the bridge and towards Kakariko. 

"Sorry to cut this short Heryn but we really do need to hit the road."

"No big deal Brigo. I understand. Want to make it to the stable by nightfall. Be safe out there. There are some bokoblins on the road like always."

They bid their goodbyes and before I know it, Brigo and I are walking off over the bridge, and I am finally on my way. I wasted some time here but I think it was worth it. Others might not but I have to take it easy. I know I have a very important mission, but I have a lot to do before I can even think about attempting to make it to where Zelda is. I hope that she is faring okay, but I can't rush or I will fail. I have to take care of myself mentally and physically. I brush these thoughts off because they make me a bit anxious. There is a wooden structure after the bridge I haven't noticed before. Brigo tells me that it is for the times when it is raining. I nod in understanding. Brigo follows the road and I follow him. I don't know my way after all. I am on the lookout for shrines though. There are supposed to be several in this area around the mountian according to my book that gives me hints about the location of shrines. 

After a little bit I see an enemy encampment off to the left, I touch Brigo lightly on the arm to alert him to it and he nods. To the right there is a huge fallen and hollowed out oak tree. I gesture for that and make my way into it, better to hide ourselves. It's better not to fight if we don't have too. Inside are several korok who are also hiding. While Brigo goes ahead I stop to pick the trembling creatures up settling them on my back gesturing for them to hold on. I would carry them till they were past where they were maybe a little safer. The hollow tree continues all the way up the mountian but we exit at the first opportunity and quickly make our way back to the road. We both breathe a sigh of relief. After a little longer I see a heavily wooded area ahead of us. The road passes through it. Before the road there is also a sign! A road sign to point people in the right direction. This was a perfect chance to learn is Brigo could read! Also if I could. I bound up to it looking up at it, to my relief, I can. "Proxim bridge, dueling peaks stable." 

Brigo pauses watching me. "Do you know how to read Link? Of course you do, you are a mage. You would have to be able to wouldnt you? That's really cool. My father always said it was a useless skill since I was going to be a gaurd just like him. He was right of course. It takes a lot to learn to read and I needed that time to practice." I return to him on the road frowning a bit. I feel like learning to read would have been useful as well. But I just shrug and smile at him. 

We enter into the wooded area and Brigo stretches a bit. "Well since we are passing through we may as well stop by and see what Giro has to sell." I must look confused because he smiles. "Giro is a merchant who lives in this little area. There is a lovely cave near hear that he calls his home and he hangs out in this forest. He sells what he collects and is able to make here in the area. He is a good man if a bit eccentric. My father used to say that he smoked something a bit stronger than traditional tobacco." 

I wasn't really sure what that last statement meant but I just not my head and follow Brigo of the beaten bath. He makes a beeline straight for the rock cliffs. I can see a campfire and a tent after a bit. It isn't far. If I had been traveling alone I may have completely overlooked this man without stopping to see if he has any treasures. The man named Giro is rather plain looking as well, normal clothes, a bit dirty, with brown hair and brown eyes. He is laid out on the grass and just grins when we enter the clearing. "Heeeeey Brigo, good to see you again. I've been expecting you. Already set out the stuff I think you will find useful. Oh? Are you escorting a merchant back to Kakariko again? Good way to make some coin. Or is this a new boyfriend of yours?" 

Brigo flushes. "Giro, he is just a friend don't be ridiculous. You seem to be doing well." 

"Oh yeah, always." Giro sits himself up and smiles lazily at me. "Well if you aren't Brigo's boyfriend maybe you will hang around and be mine? It gets a bit lonely out here." 

I take a step back and look up at Brigo with wide eyes. Brigo sighs, "You are making him nervous. Tell him you are joking Giro." 

"I'm not though, but if he isn't interested you can just take a look and head on. No pressure, he really is such a cutie though. Look at that vibrant beautiful hair." 

I flush a bit not sure how to handle the flirtations from this man who is just grinning at me. He is still completely chill laying back on the ground again. I watch Brigo as he looks over the things that Giro has laid out. I want to see how the purchase system works. Giro has several food items and a few weapons as well. I see a bundle of arrows that look exceptionally well made. Brigo chooses some things and hands over some bright jeweled hexagon shaped coins. Two sides parallel to each other are a bit longer than the other four sides. I recognize them I think. Rupees perhaps? I don't have any of them myself though. They complete their exchange before Brigo turns to me. 

"Is there anything you need?" 

Hesitantly I step forward and tap the rupees in his hand before pointing at myself and shaking my head. 

"Oh, you don't have any rupees? Well I'm sure he would be able to trade with you if you have anything else of value."

I nod and pull out some of the shards of the rainbow stone that I had found before. Not my makeshift necklace, I was still waiting to give it to Brigo. Brigo gasps anyway.

"Where did you get those! Put them away."

Startled I quickly do looking unsure. Was I not supposed to have them or something? 

"What was it you were wanting?"

I point at the arrows and Brigo turns and purchases them before quickly gathering them and handing them to me. He leads me away quickly Giro calling out a goodbye and Brigo returning it. 

We head back to the road and Brigo doesn't speak again until we have exited the forested area. "Those are opal's Link, they are a rare gem. People will pay a hefty sum for those. You probably have a few hundred Rupee worth of opal right there. I want to ask where you got them but it really isn't my business. We can find a better seller who wont rip you off for them. Those arrows were maybe worth 60 rupee. So I will help you sell those and you can pay me back, deal?" 

I slowly nod me head wondering if I should rethink my gift for Brigo then. I decide against it. I want him to have it no matter what he does with it. But I will keep an eye out for more. We pause at another sign which says the same thing. 

"Almost there Link. Just the mountian pass to make it through. You are feeling good?" 

It takes a bit not to scoff at him. He doesn't know that I am a well seasoned traveler at this point. I just smile and nod instead. 

"Excellent, they have proper beds that we can rent our for the night at the stable. They are nice though not as nice as sleeping in a bed at home." 

I have no memory of having ever slept in a bed so this is a new concept for me. I don't know if I will feel comfortable enough to sleep in whatever type of place the stable is since I had never been there before. It would probably cost money. I hold out one of the opals to Brigo pressing it into his hands. 

"What is this for?" 

'To help pay for the bed,' 

"The bed? Well alright if you are sure."

I nod my head glad he had understood the word bed and my meaning. Even if he hadn't understood the sentence. I pull my own map out as we enter the mountian pass. There was a possibility of shrines here after all. I peer around hoping to find something. Even if I can't complete them today, I can complete them when I come back to this area. It wasn't far from the tower after all.

Halfway through the pass I see a shrine and I point at it excitedly. I can't reach it from where I am but I make a mark on my map to come back to this area to complete it. Brigo however pulls me behind a rock ducking. I follow naturally trusting his instincts. He gestures for me to be quiet and I nod. After a moment he says carefully, "There are creatures in the water we do not want to have to fight. Follow me quietly." I slowly nod my head flushing a little bit. I had actually been so excited by the shrine I hadn't even considered the fact there could be monsters around. I had also never met a monster in the water, except for some of the octo. I allow Brigo to lead me quietly through the rest of the mountian pass as the sun gets lower and lower in the sky. 

On the other side of the river there is an enemy camp. I suspect that I will have some trouble when I head out to collect that shrine. But I can also see another one of those structures with a horse head top a bit further. The stable! We were almost there! In just enough time as well. Close to the stable I see another shrine. Well that is just fantastic! This was even closer to the other shrine than the tower! I would activate that one first. Brigo glances at me. 

"Those shrines are really important to you aren't they?" 

I quickly nod my head. I needed to get stronger. I could take it slowly if necessary but if an opportunity presented itself then I needed to get to work and complete the shrine. 

"There is one near Kakariko as well. I can't believe you know how to get inside of them it still baffles me." 

I tap the sheikah slate again as a reminder to him as we approach the bridge that we would cross to get to the stable. As we start to cross an Octo jumps from the water and attacks us hurling rocks. Brigo shrieks and in annoyance I pull my bow out and shoot the damn thing. Honestly those Octo's were ridiculously annoying. Brigo gapes at me. 

"That was an amazing shot! No wonder you wanted those arrows!" Brigo continues to talk about the shot as we cross the bridge. I just flush embarrassed. Then we are there, just moments away from the stable. I glance over at the shrine. Brigo pauses and smiles a bit. "You can go look if you want. I know that it is late but we are close enough to the fires at the stable that you shouldn't have any problems at all. Join me when you are done alright?" 

I shake my head and smile up at him. The shrine would still be there in the morning. I would stay here until morning because it was really late. Hopefully he would let me at least activate the travel gate so I could more easily return here in the morning. Well I didn't really need his permission, I was mostly hoping that he would wait for me so we could keep traveling together. Brigo looks happy about this, maybe he wanted to go with me when I went to check it out. He heads inside past a stable where there were several horses. There are no proper doors just curtians that were tied back. There had been what looked like a serving window on the outside but Brigo doesn't even stop there just entering. Inside it is a circular room with many beds spread out. There was a curtained area that two twin boys duck into followed by what appears to be their doting mother. Most of the beds are already occupied but there are also people huddled on the floor. It is the most people that I have ever seen and I'm a bit anxious now. 

"Ah! Brigo! I was starting to worry that you weren't going to make it tonight! I was about to make last call and shut the curtians! As a matter of fact.." before Brigo can even respond to the man behind the desk, he strides out of the tent and hollers, "LAST CALL! NO ENTRY IN FIVE MINUTES! FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!"

I startle a little glancing at Brigo. People start shifting inside several beds being taken up until there is only one left. I frown a bit. I would let Brigo have it. I could wait to try a bed. There is also an odd man whom I am sure is a mage or has some kind of magical artifact or gift. He has a huge bag. And it is only one bag. It should not be able to get that large or carry that much stuff. Brigo just smiles at the man who comes back inside as several other people run in from outside. What looks like a gaurd on either side of the desk untie the curtain letting it fall before settling in front of it. I realize they are to protect us from the undead or other attackers through the night. Just in case. 

"Hey Tasseren. Do you still have two beds available?" Brigo asks digging in his coin pouch. 

"No unfortunatly, but surely you and this pretty thing can just share a bed!" Tasseren winks at me as if he is doing me a favor and I just flush. I start to wonder if maybe Brigo is a known gay individual, good for my interest, bad if it means that he is often bringing people through like that. 

"No! Geesh between you and Giro you are going to scare him off! We are just friends! I will take your last bed and buy a floor space." 

"Fifty Rupee then." Tasseren says chuckling and winking at me. "Buying floor space is required but you can still share the bed with him if you want." I just flush and follow Brigo as he rolls his eyes and walks away. 

"Good night Tasseren! Don't keep your kids waiting long!" 

So that man was the father of those twin boys? I also see a dining table as we walk to the beds. There are ten or so beds and another ten or so people gathered on the floor sleepily chatting. We make it to the empty bed and I start to settle on the floor. 

"Wait, Link, I mean.. we can share a bed if you want. We shared the tent after all and these beds are decently sized if not huge. I don't mind at all. If you don't." 

Worriedly I gesture at our travel gear and he smiles. "We can trust the people here. Plus the guards keep watch all night and they leave the torches lit due to the skeletons. In the morning we will go talk to Beedle. He probably has more arrows for you and will pay a good price for your... wares. Is there anything you need to do before bed?" 

I hesitate before toeing my shoes off and pulling everything onto the bed and pulling the curtians shut so that we are as private as we can be. Brigo frowns. "I told you it was safe Link." 

I just nod pulling out my sheikah slate opening it up and placing all of our things in the inventory. I grin up at him proud that I can keep our things off of the floor. He stares at me with his mouth open. 

"I had almost forgotten that you could do that. I suppose that works. Just keep that safe." 

I nod my head. I clip it back to my belt. It was the one thing I never took off. It seemed to be attached by magic to the holster so it also never fell off or seemed to get damaged when I took falls or fought. Brigo stretches his arms over his head yawning and his shirt rises up a bit. I try to keep my eyes off of the expanse of skin that is revealed. I turn around and lay on the soft bed facing away from him. This was nerve wracking. But we had shared a tent and slept leaning against each other on the bridge last night. This bed is also heavenly so my eyelids quickly get heavy and I don't really worry about it anymore as I feel his hand settle on my side. I am already asleep as he shifts behind him.


End file.
